Bolt vs Balto
by AstonMartinLover
Summary: Bolt is sent to the year 1929. While there he is accused the killing of livestock and is pursued by Balto. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Bolt vs. Balto**

The sun slowly rose in the sky. It was April 14th 1929.

A brown wolf dog rose from his bed on the deck of his boat.

"Morning Boris." He said to the Russian goose.

"Vhere are you going?"

Balto shrugged. "I'm going to the house. Jenna is expecting me."

He padded up to the house. The door was open. Thieves were very rare in this area. But it was still dangerous. He entered the house.

"Hello sleepyhead. Have a good sleep?" Jenna asked.

"I'm fine. No nightmares tonight."

"Where have you been lately?"

He sighed. "I've been busy. There's a crazed dog that's been slaughtering livestock and dogs in the area. We call him the Butcher. Enough said. He may have gotten Nikki."

"What? How?"

"He's missing. He's probably dead. I need you to stay inside until we catch the killer."

Jenna sighed. "How close are you to catching him?"

"We're taking it day by day. When he kills again we'll be there to stop him. Where's Kodi?"

"He's in Anchorage. His dogsled team got a transfer. We may not see him for awhile."

Balto smiled. "He's all grown up. He needs some space between his job and his parents."

Jenna nodded. "It's still going to be hard."

"I gotta go. Seamus invited me to the barn this morning."

Jenna nuzzled him. "Good luck."

* * *

Balto padded to an old barn. He pushed the door open.

"Hey! Seamus!""How you doing Balto?" Seamus asked. He had a thick Boston accent.

"Good. Jenna is fine."

Seamus looked at Balto grimly. "We have bad news. We found Nikki."

"Where is he?"

"You…you don't want to see him." Seamus said sadly. From his tone Balto could tell that he didn't.

He looked around at the other dogs. "So do we know who the Butcher is?"

"He could be anyone. I'm suspecting he's some psychopath we don't know. He has help though."

Balto's ears perked up. "He has help? How do you know? Who is it?"

"I don't know who it is. But there's no way he could get away so easily without help. For all we know it's someone in this room."

He glared at Balto. Balto frowned. "You think I'm helping this guy?"

"Well…" He looked at the other dogs. "You're part wolf. As much of a friend…well…wolves have a history. A violent history."

Balto looked hurt. "So you think I'm helping the Butcher of Nome?!"

Seamus sighed. "Balto. Forget it. We're fine. We're all hunting the Butcher together."

"Do we know what the Butcher looks like?" Balto asked.

"No."

Balto sat down on a bale of hay. "Why not?"

"You met this guy?"

Balto frowned. "No."

"Exactly. He's a freakin ghost."

* * *

The sun slowly rose in the sky. It was April 14th 2009.

A white German Shepherd rose from his bed. He was in a small hotel room in Nome Alaska.

"Good morning wags." Mittens said. "How'd you sleep?"

"Good. No nightmares tonight." Bolt said tiredly.

Bolt and his family had taken a little vacation to Alaska.

Bolt had wanted to come see the memorial to one of his heroes. Balto the wolf dog.

He looked at the memorial. There was a statue of Balto and a small plaque telling his life story.

"All the way from Nenana to Nome? How could he do that?" Bolt asked.

"Oh that was the old days. Before dogs were..." Mittens stared at Bolt. "...damaged goods."

The family moved on. Bolt noticed something lying at the base of the monument. A small broken blue bottle.

Bolt stared at it. It was old and dusty.

He noticed some writing on the side. He touched the bottle with his paws.

Suddenly everything around him changed.

* * *

A young female dog padded through the alleys of 1925 Nome.

She suddenly became aware that she wasn't alone.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Run doggy."

The dog frowned. "What?"

"RUN DOGGY!! I'M COMING FOR YA!!"

The dog saw something dart towards her. She shrieked, then began running.

* * *

"He's on the move." A dog announced. "Dusty is the bait."

Balto and the dogs were immediately on their paws.

"We're gonna get the little SOB. Come on!" Seamus said excitedly.

* * *

Bolt's surroundings changed. He realized he was running.

In front of him was a female dog. She was running away in terror. He was chasing her.

"What?" Bolt asked himself.

"Please! Leave me alone!" Dusty shouted.

Bolt skidded to a stop. "What's going on here?"

Suddenly he heard paws padding on snow. He saw a group of dogs charging at him.

"Don't move!" The brown lead dog shouted.

Bolt screamed, then ran.

The dogs pursued. They weren't damaged goods. They were big dogs. But Bolt was too fast.

He noticed the town. He frowned.

Dogsled's were zipping through the town. The occasional old car could be seen, a rare technology out here.

"What?" Bolt asked again. Everything was old fashioned.

He kept running. He looked back. Only one dog was pursuing him now.

But this one was faster. He was bigger. He wasn't a dog. He was a wolf dog.

"Give it up wacko!" He snarled ferociously.

Bolt suddenly stumbled. He fell face first in the snow.

He groaned. The wolf dog helped him up.

Then he punched him in the face. Bolt fell back.

"And…what exactly did I do to deserve that?"

"You killed my friend you bastard." Balto snarled. "You'd kill my mate if you had the chance."

Bolt stared peculiarly at the wolf dog. "Am I missing something here? What are you talking about?"

"You killed all those dogs. You're the Butcher."

Bolt swallowed. "That's not good is it?"

* * *

Back in 2009 Penny returned to the monument.

"Bolt! Where are ya buddy?"

There was no response. Penny noticed a small broken bottle on the floor.

She noticed something else. There was a small strand of white hair on it.

"Huh?"

Penny touched the bottle. Suddenly everything around her changed.

She disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Bolt was sitting in a dark barn. He was alone.

He drummed his paws on the wall. He was bored.

He looked around. The barn was in pretty good shape. Hard to escape.

"Don't even think about it." A voice threatened.

"Why am I here?" Bolt asked.

A brown wolf dog padded out of the shadows. "You've got a lot of nerve asking that. You killed…how many was it?"

Bolt frowned. "I stepped on an ant a year ago. Is that why I'm here?"

Balto grabbed Bolt by the collar and hoisted him up. "You've killed so many people Butcher." He noticed the collar. "Or should I call you Bolt?"

"That would be more appropriate." Bolt stated. "And you are…Dirty Harry?"

Balto frowned. "No. Who's Dirty Harry? Your associate?"

Bolt arched an eyebrow. "Dirty Harry? Clint Eastwood? Doesn't ring a bell?"

Balto shook his head. "You are as crazy as they say."

Bolt frowned. "What year is this?"

Balto chuckled. "You're more than crazy. What are you comatose? It's 1929."

Bolt's eyes widened. "1929? That's bad."

"Bad for you. Tomorrow we're giving you to the farmer."

Bolt stared at the wolf dog. "What does that mean?"

Balto chuckled again. "The farmer owned all the livestock you slaughtered. I'm sure him and his double barreled shotgun will be very happy to have you."

Bolt's expression changed to one of fear. "He's gonna shoot me?"

Balto nodded. "I normally feel sorry when dogs are executed. But you killed my friend. He was a good dog. Nikki. Does that name ring a bell?"

Bolt shook his head. "I don't even know your name."'

"My name is Balto."

Bolt's eyes widened. "Balto? Balto the hero dog?"

"Wolf dog." Balto corrected. He turned and padded out. "Good luck tomorrow."

Bolt sat dumbfounded. He had just been told by his childhood hero that he was going to die. A lot to take in.

Another dog entered the barn. He was a black dog, about Bolt's size.

Bolt rolled his eyes. "Is this about my last rites?"

The dog smiled. "No. I just want to know who your associate is."

Bolt shrugged. "I have no associate."

The dog nodded. "Balto tells me your name is Bolt. I'm Seamus. And personally…I don't believe that you're the Butcher."

"Really?" Bolt asked.

"Yes. First of all look at you. You're too small. You don't look like a killer. Second…well…if you were the Butcher you would have just killed Balto and escaped."

Bolt nodded. "I didn't do it. Balto doesn't seem easy to convince."

Seamus leaned in close to the dog. "Balto's at times a stubborn git. I'm sorry I can't do anything about your execution. I can't tell you that the boarded up window in the ceiling is very old. I can't tell you that with proper force it would break. I can't tell you that everyone who should be on watch duty is at the old mill. I'm sorry."

Bolt nodded, playing along. "I guess I better get ready for my execution."

Seamus got up and padded out of the room. "Good luck."

* * *

Balto padded into the old mill. Everyone began clapping.

Seamus was beaming at his friend. "Good job Balto."

He turned to the other dogs in the room. "Today Balto caught the infamous Butcher of Nome. Our streets our now considerably safer thanks to him. Let's hear it for him."

There was another round of applause from the dogs.

"Thank you." Balto said proudly. "Thank you. I just hope I've gotten a dangerous dog off the streets."

* * *

Bolt had taken too long. He had been split on whether or not to make a run for it. By now the guard had returned.

He climbed up some bales of hay. He could see the window. The wood did look charged at it. It broke into pieces. He was out. He was in the air. He was free.

Then he fell. "OH CRAP!!!"He landed in the snow.

One of the dogs saw him fall. He let out a wolf howl.

* * *

Balto's ears perked up. "Oh no."

He rushed out of the mill.

"I gotta go. Somethings gone wrong."

Bolt had heard the wolf howl. "That's not good."

He got to his feet and ran into the woods.

Balto arrived at the barn. "Where is he?"

"He fell off the building. One of the windows. I think…I think he may be dead."

"Forgive me if I don't cry." Balto said coldly. He padded over to the fall area.

There was an outline of Bolt in the snow.

"He must have fallen here." Seamus said.

Bolt noticed a trail of small paws leading into the woods.

"I'm gonna get him." He ran into the woods. Seamus watched him go.

"Good luck Bolty."

Balto charged through the woods. He was fast. Really fast.

Bolt looked back. Balto was gaining.

The small white dog was not fast enough.

He noticed a small hill up ahead. He pushed himself to go as fast as possible.

Balto picked up speed too. Bolt gasped. Below the hill was a ten foot drop to a frozen lake.

He slid sideways and came to a stop. Balto couldn't slow down fast enough.

"AAAHHH!" He cried. He went over the edge and crashed down to the lake.

There was a snap. Balto fell unconscious. The lake surface began to crack.

"Oh geeze." Bolt said. Suddenly the ice shattered.

Balto was pulled under the water. He was still unconscious. He would drown.

Bolt sighed. He couldn't let his childhood hero drown. He couldn't let anyone drown.

He jumped ten feet to the lake. He landed painfully.

Then he dove through the hole in the ice and into the freezing water.

Bolt could barely see. It was dark under this water. He looked around.

Balto was sinking to the bottom. Bolt swam towards him.

He had his leg tangled in something. Bolt looked closer. It was a branch. He fought to free his pursuer's leg.

He was running out of oxygen. He didn't swim much. He hated water.

He wrestled with the branch. Finally it came free.

He grabbed Balto by the neck. He now found another problem. Balto was bigger than him. And heavier.

All he could see in the darkness now was the hole. He had to get through.

He blocked out all feeling and headed for it.

He burst to the surface and gasped for air. He pulled up the limp wolf dog.

He was still not moving. Bolt pushed down on his chest. Water spurted out of his mouth.

He finally coughed and sputtered to life.

Bolt collapsed next to him breathing heavily. Balto stared at him.

"You saved…my…life. Why?"

Bolt shrugged. "I'm not a killer. I want to prove that."

Balto got to his feet. "I'm still gonna chase you. We have enough evidence to keep chasing you."

Bolt nodded. "I figured that."

Balto stared at the smaller dog. "But you did save my life. This…raises questions. So this once I'll let you go. The next time we meet I will chase you again."

Bolt nodded. "Fair enough."

"Now get out of here before I change my mind."

Bolt got up and limped away, still hurt from the fall.

Balto watched him go. Earlier that day he had been certain that Bolt was the Butcher of Nome. Now he was unsure.


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

Balto padded over to his boat. Boris was waiting on the deck. "Vhat is it?"

"What?" Balto asked. "Can't I stay here?"

"Every time you stay here you are troubled." Boris said. "Vhat is wrong?"

Balto sighed. "I'm chasing a dog who until tonight I thought was the Butcher of Nome. But…he saved my life Boris."

Boris waddled over to the wolf dog. "He saved your life?"

Balto nodded. "And I let him go. I'm wondering if I'll regret that."

* * *

Bolt sniffed the air. He wasn't alone. "Need a place to stay?"

He turned on his heels, instantly alert.

"Cool it dog. It's me." Seamus padded out of the shadows.

"Oh. Thanks for telling me how to escape."

"Don't mention it."

"But…"

"No really. Don't mention it to anyone. I could lose my post."

Bolt followed him to the small farmhouse. It was not a large house. Or in good shape. But it would do.

He padded inside. Bolt collapsed on the floor.

Seamus looked at him. "I'm sorry you've had to go through all this."

"It's fine. I've gone through worse." Bolt said. "But…I have to tell you something. I'm…not from this time. I'm from…well, the year 2009."

Seamus stared oddly at the small dog. "You're from where?"

"I remember…touching these bottles. Then…I was running after some dog. And it was 1929."

Seamus was staring wide eyed at the dog. Bolt sighed. "You think I'm crazy don't you?"

Seamus shrugged. "Maybe you had a crazy dream. Listen, I need to go to a meeting at the old mill. If anyone comes by STAY HIDDEN."

Bolt nodded. "Thanks again."

Seamus nodded. "See ya."

Bolt watched him leave. Then he fell asleep.

* * *

Back in 2009 Penny was missing. Bolt was missing. The family was looking for them desperately.

Mittens was the third of the family to notice the broken bottles. She touched one and was sent to 1929.

Rhino came rolling by in his ball. "Cat? Are you here?"

There was no sign of the black cat. He began rolling towards the monument. He noticed the bottles.

"What do we have here?"The ball smashed into the bottles. He disappeared to 1929.

That night was a tragic one in Nome. Two animals were found dead.

The Butcher of Nome was back. And he was still at work.

* * *

Balto stormed back onto the deck of the ship. "He killed two dogs."

Boris watched as Balto slammed his paw angrily on the deck of the boat.

"I let him go! And he killed someone!" He put his head in his paws.

"Balto, it's not your fault."

"Bullshit! It's my fault! I let him go! I had an injured killer. An easy catch. And I let him go."

He slammed his head on the deck.

* * *

Bolt slept well. He woke up to see Seamus standing over him.

"Did you leave the house last night?"

Bolt yawned. "No. Why?"

"The Butcher struck last night. Two dogs were killed."

Bolt's eyes widened. "Do they think I did it?"

"Hell yeah. I tried telling Balto what I thought about you but he was so upset with himself. He blames himself for letting you go."

Bolt got up and headed for the window. "I've gotta leave. I can't be seen here. They'll arrest you."

Bolt went out the door. Seamus watched him go.

* * *

Bolt was padding down the street. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey wags."

Bolt turned. "Mittens? What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you and…stuff happened."

Bolt looked around. "Listen, we gotta get out of here. There are too many…uh…complications. Come on."

He led her into an alleyway. "Where's Rhino?"

"He's…I don't know."

* * *

Balto was lying on the deck of the boat. Suddenly something bumped into his face. He opened his eyes.

"Morning Goldeneye."

Bolt saw a ball in front of him. It was made of a strange clear substance.

"Whoah!" He cried, backing away. "What is that?"

Rhino frowned. "This? This is my ball."

Balto stared at the clear plastic. "Ingenious."

Rhino nodded. "I prefer be-awesome."

"Where did you get this?"

Rhino scratched his head. "Petsmart."

Balto frowned. "Never heard of it."

"You've obviously never been to west Hollywood. Listen Goldeneye, I need to find my friends and…"

He noticed that Balto was paying no attention and was staring at the ball.

"Okay." Rhino opened the hatch and stepped out of the ball. He pushed it to the side. "As I was saying, I need to find my friends."

"What do they look like?"

"Well one is a skinny black cat with gigantic and I mean gigantic eyes. And the other is a medium sized white dog with a gigantic and I mean gigantic head."

Balto was about to respond when another dog shouted his name.

"Yeah?"

"Bolt's been sighted in town."

"Thanks Kaltag."

Balto turned to leave. "Sorry uh…"

"Rhino."

"Rhino the hamster?"

"I get that a lot."

Balto turned and ran down the ramp.

"Wait a second." Rhino muttered. "Bolt!"

He got in his ball and rolled down the ramp after the wolf dog.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Bolt sat in the alley. "I have an idea. I'm gonna catch the Butcher."

"Who's the Butcher?" Mittens asked.

"He's a serial killer. Everyone in the town thinks he's me."

"Ah. All the pieces come together now. So how are you gonna catch him?"

Bolt chuckled. "Have you ever considered being live bait Mittens?"

* * *

"No. This is CRAZY!!" Mittens shouted. She was padding down Brey's alley. This was where five of the death's had taken place. Bolt wanted to draw the killer out.

"He's killed two cats already Mitts. He won't be able to resist you."

Mittens glared at the dog. "If I die you are screwed."

Bolt ducked behind a trash can and observed.

Mittens padded into through the alleyway. Nothing happened.

Bolt frowned. The alley was empty except for Mittens. No one. No Butcher.

"Come on. Nice unsuspecting cat in your favorite alley. Show yourself you prick." He muttered.

Bolt's eyes scanned the alley. Nothing.

Then there was a sound. It was coming from the wall. Bolt was immediately alert.

It had been only a small sound. But it had been the sound of movement. Bolt stared at the wall. There was something moving along. It was keeping to the shadows.

Bolt was on the move.

Mittens was unaware of what Bolt had seen. She padded down the alley. The hairs on her neck suddenly pricked up.

She turned. Something slammed into her. She was pinned to the alley wall.

"Don't cry out. Don't make a sound. I will kill you."

"Pay attention to ME sicko."

The figure turned to get hit in the face.

"See I told you I could take him Mittens." Bolt laughed triumphantly.

The Butcher got up and punched him in the face. Bolt stopped laughing.

He recovered. The Butcher was on the move. He pursued.

He didn't care about catching the Butcher. That was a secondary objective. The main objective was to identify him.

Bolt couldn't. If there was one thing the Butcher could do, it was stick to the shadows.

He entered the crowd. Bolt struggled to keep a visual on him. He ducked into the crowd.

"Damnitt. Where are you?"

"Here."

Bolt turned. The Butcher had disappeared back into the crowd.

He pushed his way through the crowd and ended up in another alley.

The Butcher was gone. He had lost him.

"You shouldn't have come into town."

Bolt turned in time to get pinned to the wall. Balto growled.

"I shouldn't have let you go."

Bolt looked left and right hoping to get a lucky view of the Butcher.

"Listen. I'm not the Butcher. But I just saw him. I chased him."

"Really. Then who is he?"

Bolt sighed. "I couldn't identify. He sticks to the shadows like glue."

Balto chuckled. "They're gonna burn you my friend. And I'm gonna watch you burn."

Bolt suddenly lashed out, punching Balto in the face. Balto was knocked back. Bolt stopped. Balto wasn't the only dog after him in the town. A large group of dogs approached.

Bolt turned and ran.

The dogs were in pursuit. But they were slow. The only one that could keep up was Balto.

Bolt jumped onto the side of a low building. He barely managed to hold on to one side.

Balto snarled. He was really mad. Believing he was responsible for two deaths and having just been punched in the face was not going well for him.

Bolt climbed onto the building roof. Balto leaped the roof and landed behind him.

"You little bastard."

"Language Balto." Bolt turned and ran towards the building edge. Balto was momentarily startled but followed.

Bolt leapt onto the roof of the other building. The chase began.

Bolt and Balto leapt from rooftop to rooftop in chase.

Bolt smashed through a window, cutting himself all over. Balto jumped in after him. Bolt shook off the pain and continued.

Suddenly there was a scream. Bolt turned in time to see a ball fly through the air.

"Over here Goldeneye!" Rhino shouted.

Balto froze. The plastic ball. Rhino ran in an opposite direction. Balto suddenly averted course to chase after him.

Bolt jumped down to the street. He was bleeding profusely.

He cried out in agony. "What did I do to deserve this?" He asked himself.

Balto eventually realized what he had done. "Damnitt!"

He turned around. It was too late. Bolt was gone. He jumped down to the street.

"What happened?" Seamus asked.

"I had him. I had Bolt. And he got away."

Seamus sighed. "Balto, I need to tell you something. I don't think Bolt is the Butcher."

"Why not? Dusty said that he was the dog that chased her."

"I…I think it may be more complicated than that." Seamus said. "He…I can't explain."

"Listen, could we talk later? I really need to work on catching this dog."

Balto padded away. Seamus sighed.

* * *

Bolt staggered along the outer edge of the town. He was bleeding all over himself.

The cuts weren't deep, but they were enough to draw blood. Lots of it.

He noticed a medium sized house up ahead. The back door was open.

He padded inside. There didn't appear to be anyone home.

He noticed a set of stairs leading into a basement.

He stealthily approached. Suddenly he slipped. He stumbled painfully down the stairs.

"Just stop." He said louder than he should have.

He got up and looked around. There was nothing in here to stop the bleeding. Suddenly something slammed into him.

"Who are you?" A voice demanded.

Bolt winced. Getting hit had hurt more than usual.

"I'm not here to hurt you!" He shouted.

"Well that's obvious buddy. If anyone's getting hurt here it's you."

Bolt turned to see the most beautiful husky he had ever seen.

"Hello there." He said with a grin.

The husky slapped him across the face. "Don't try that! Why are you here?"

Bolt put up his paws. "Don't hit me again! It hurts! Really bad!"

"I'll rip your head off if you don't tell me why you're here!" The husky shouted.

"Okay! I'm here because I'm bleeding and I need something to stitch up the wounds."

* * *

Balto sat next to the general store in town. Bolt was gone. He had failed again.

Kaltag sat next to him. "You shouldn't beat yourself up."

"Why not?"Kaltag chuckled. "You're the freakin hero of Nome. Dogs would kill to be you. You can afford to make some mistakes."

"But…twice he's gotten away because of my mistakes."

Kaltag sighed. "Trust me. We'll get him. He'll slip up and we'll be right there waiting."

Balto paused. He noticed something in the street. He got up. There was a trail of blood on the ground.

"He was here. He was injured. And he left me a trail of blood to follow."

Kaltag nodded. "See? I told you he'd slip up."

* * *

Bolt had developed a skill in talking himself out of things. Sometimes. The husky who had slapped him in the face was now stitching up his wounds.

"Thanks again for this. I haven't had someone help me in a while."

"What's your name?"

"My names Bolt."

"Bolt? That's a funny name. Like a lightning bolt?"

"That's the popular idea." Bolt replied. "What's your name?"

"I'm Jenna."

Bolt nodded. "That name rings a bell."

"Well I'm the mate of Balto, AKA the hero of Nome."

Bolt froze. He turned and stared at Jenna. "That can't be good."

Jenna smiled, not knowing what he meant. "What's can't be good?"

"Uh…nothing." Bolt said. He was in trouble.

* * *

Balto had followed the trail of blood for miles. "Geeze. Does this guy have any blood left?"

He followed the blood trail farther. Suddenly a familiar scent reached his nose.

He looked up. The blood trail led into Jenna's house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Balto padded slowly into the house. He looked around. There was no sign of Bolt. He looked down at the blood trail again. Bolt had headed downstairs.

He padded down the stairs slowly. He heard voices.

"You got sliced up pretty bad here. What were you doing?"

There was a chuckle. "Funny you should ask. Actually…"

"Yes." Balto interrupted. "Funny she should ask."

Jenna was still in the process of stitching up Bolt's front leg.

"God damnitt Jen get away from him!" Balto shouted.

Jenna backed away. Balto padded down to Bolt. He grabbed his collar and lifted him into the air.

"Listen to me Balto. I didn't do it. Okay? I didn't kill anyone."

"Shut up!" Balto shouted. He tore out the stitch in Bolt's arm. The dog screamed in agony. "Was that necessary?!!"

Balto grabbed Bolt by the collar. He dragged him up the stairs.

"What are you gonna do? Drag me to hell?"

"That's the idea." Balto replied. He left through the front door, dragging Bolt behind him.

There was a silence between the two. Nothing could be heard but eight feet stomping through snow.

"You realize I'm bleeding all over you, right?" Bolt said.

Balto looked down to see that a lot of blood was pouring onto his fur.

"Jesus Bolt. Keep the blood inside. You're not dead yet."

"You're gonna let them kill me aren't you?" Bolt asked.

"Listen Bolt. First of all you sound like a baby. Second I don't like the idea of you dying. I don't like the idea of anyone dying. But you made your choices in life. You chose to be the Butcher of Nome. So you're gonna die."

Bolt came to a stop. Balto tried to keep going but stopped. "Geeze Balto! I saved your life! I didn't kill anyone! I would never kill anyone! It's all a misunderstanding!"

Balto sighed. "Your alibi?"

"My what?"

"Your alibi. Where were you on the night of the two dog killings?"

Bolt sighed. He had to rat out Seamus. "I was at Seamus's house."

Balto frowned. "What were you doing there?"

"Listen buddy, I'm losing a lot of blood here." Bolt gestured to his arm which was bleeding where Balto had torn out the stitches.

"What were you doing there?" He asked again.

Bolt paused. "I was invited. He didn't believe I had done it. I didn't do it."

"Yeah. We've established that. Do you have proof that you were there during that time?"

"Well…" Bolt paused. He didn't. Seamus hadn't been there when the dogs had been killed. "He…he wasn't there. He was at a meeting in the old mill during that time."

Balto frowned. "That's impossible."

"Why?"

"Because Seamus wasn't at the meeting. I thought he was sick or something."

Bolt froze. He hadn't been at the meeting. He had been somewhere else. Two dogs had died while he wasn't at the meeting.

Suddenly Bolt passed out in the snow.

Balto groaned. "Come on man. Don't faint. Die with dignity."

Then he noticed the blood still pouring from Bolt's arm.

"Oh."

Suddenly a cat padded up to him. She punched him in the face. He fell back unconscious.

* * *

Bolt awoke. He was feeling extremely weak. He looked around. He was underground. Mittens was stitching him up.

"Am I dead?" Bolt asked.

"Not yet." Mittens replied cheerfully.

Rhino was there too. Bolt smiled when he saw him. "That was a nice move on the rooftops."

Rhino saluted. "It was a pleasure."

Bolt got up and fell down again. "Geeze. How much blood did I lose?"

"Enough to fill a Hummer's gas tank." At Bolt's confused look she added "That's a lot."

Bolt nodded. "I…I remember…oh god." He remembered about Seamus.

He sat back. "How long till I'm feeling better?"

"Get some sleep." Mittens said. "You'll feel stronger in the morning."

She leaned forwards and kissed Bolt on the forehead.

Bolt smiled. "What was that for?"

"For being alive. Good night wags."

Bolt closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Balto awoke the next morning. He was in Jenna's house.

"What was that about?" She asked.

"What?"

"Yesterday. You dragged that German Shepherd out of here. That wasn't nice."

Balto sighed. "He's not a good person. He's killed so many people."

Jenna's eyes widened. "Was that the Butcher?"

Balto got up and padded out without making eye contact.

"I don't know anymore Jen. I just don't know."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Seamus was lying down in the old mill. A black cat padded over to him.

"Who are you?"

The cat didn't give her name. "I'm here representing the big headed dog."

Seamus frowned. "Who?"

The cat arched an eyebrow. "The big headed dog?"

"Who...?"

"The-big-headed-dog."

Seamus's eyes widened in realization. "Oh him. Where?"

"He wants you to meet him on the outskirts. Near your house."

Seamus nodded. "Okay. Thank you."

The cat turned and padded out. Seamus padded out an hour later.

* * *

Balto was lying down on the deck of the boat. Suddenly his ears perked up.

He had heard a wolf howl. He got up and headed down the ramp.

* * *

Seamus came to the area. There was no one there. The area was empty.

He frowned. Bolt was very late.

As he padded forward Bolt rose from the snow, perfectly camouflaged by the white around him.

He grabbed Seamus by the collar and smashed his face into a tree.

"Shit!" Seamus exclaimed, blood dripping from his muzzle.

"Language Seamus." Bolt warned.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Seamus demanded.

"I'm arresting you." Bolt snarled.

"Arresting me?" Seamus laughed. "For what?"

"For being the Butcher of Nome." Bolt replied. He began dragging Seamus towards town.

"This is crazy. Do you know who I am Bolty? I am the farmer's dog. I am the most respected dog in town. Who the hell are you? You're a cold blooded killer, wanted dead or alive! Who do you think they're gonna listen to?"

Bolt spun Seamus around. He punched him in the face. "SHUT UP!!"

There was a pause. Seamus breathed heavily. "You know something? I wanted you to live. I let you escape cause I didn't want you dying for my crime. But I swear when I am free I'm gonna rip you to pieces."

"I told you to shut up." Bolt snarled.

"You know, I'm sure there's something of a brain in that gargantuan head of yours. Now listen. I'm your only friend out here. Nobody else gives a crap about you. Balto wants you dead. I'm your only option."

"Don't move."

They both stared as Balto approached. "Bolt, let him go."

"I called you! I called you here! I sent the howl. Now just listen to me. This guy is the Butcher of Nome."

Balto paused. He looked at Seamus. "Is this true?"

Seamus shook his head. "No. This guy's nuts. Could you please kill him?"

Balto sighed. "Okay Bolt. Let him go. We can talk about this."

Bolt shook his head. "Balto, you're just as nuts as he is. The second I let him go you'll snap my neck. I know it!"

"No…"

"Well I'm tired of it! I'm tired of running! I've been running my whole life! I'm sick of it!" Bolt shouted.

Suddenly he felt someone grab his collar. "Let him go Butcher. I've got you."

Bolt released his grip on Seamus.

"Don't move a freakin muscle prick." Kaltag snarled. "I got him Balto."

Balto stared at Bolt. "Now tell me why Seamus is the Butcher."

Seamus was about to protest but Balto shot him a look.

"Okay." Bolt calmed down. "He said he was going to a meeting. Then yesterday you said he never showed up. And that was the time of the murders."

Balto nodded. He turned to Seamus. "Where were you?"

Seamus backed off. Suddenly he grabbed Kaltag by the collar.

Balto and Bolt padded forward in alarm."Don't come any closer!" Seamus snarled. "Listen dipsticks. I am getting on a trail to Anchorage. You'll never see me again. I won't kill here again."

"Anchorage?" Balto asked. "You know who's in Anchorage? My son. Are you gonna kill him?"

Seamus smiled. "Balto come on. I was at his freakin birthday. You actually believe you're best friend is the Butcher?"

Balto shook his head. "I don't know what to believe anymore."

Seamus smiled. Bolt noticed blood had started trickling down Kaltag's neck.

"Oh god. He's killing him!" He cried.

Seamus threw Kaltag's limp form at the two dogs. Then he turned and ran.

Bolt and Balto looked at each other.

"So are you gonna kill me?"

Balto smiled. "Not yet."

They both ran after Seamus.

Seamus ducked through alleys and street corners. He was bleeding badly but he was to desperate to get away. He looked back. No one was pursuing.

He stopped to catch his breath. He couldn't understand why he wasn't being chased.

"Give it up Seamus." Balto said, padding out of an alleyway.

Seamus glared at him. "You believe the big headed dog? You do don't you?"

Balto could see the sanity leaving his once best friend.

"Seamus, you need help."

"Oh really?" Bolt snapped from behind him. "You didn't offer to give me help."

"Shut up Bolt." Balto snapped. Bolt went quiet.

Seamus smiled. "You know there is an advantage to your best friend being your enemy."

"What is that?" Balto asked.

"I can anticipate your every move." Seamus replied. He lashed out, striking Balto in the head. Balto fell into the wall behind him. He went limp.

Bolt charged into Seamus. "You lying manipulative motherfu-"

"Language Bolt." Seamus taunted. He kicked Bolt in the stomach.

Bolt was pushed back a bit. Seamus turned to run. Bolt made one last effort to catch him. If he got into the street he was gone.

He dove out and bit into Seamus's leg.

Seamus cried out in pain. Bolt released him. He collapsed onto the ground, his leg bleeding.

He grunted from the pain. Bolt calmly padded over to him, spitting some of the blood out of his mouth.

"I don't like you." Bolt said bluntly. "But I'm not gonna kill you."

"Neither am I." Balto said, padding up next to him. "We're taking you in."

Seamus shook his head. "You'll never take me alive."He got to his paws and ran towards the street.

There were very few automobiles in Nome in 1929. But they were there.

And one happened to be zipping down the street just as Seamus ran across.

There was a screech of tires and a crash. Seamus was flung onto the side of the road. Bolt and Balto ran to his unmoving form.

"Seamus? Are you okay?" Balto asked.

Seamus looked up at the two dogs. Blood was streaming down his muzzle.

"Sorry Balto." Was all he managed. Then he went still.

Balto sighed. "I guess I owe you an apology Bolt."

"Yeah well you'd be amazed how much blood I lost when you pulled those stitches out."

Balto chuckled. "Whining like a baby?"

Bolt snapped. "I almost died yesterday because of you. Now I'm trapped in 1929..." He froze. "I'm trapped in 1929."

"What do you mean you're trapped in 1929?"

Bolt sighed. "I mean I'm stuck eighty years in the past!"

Balto stared at the dog, puzzled. "You are crazy."

"Can we talk? Is there someplace to talk thats private?"

Balto nodded. "I got a place."

A cat and a hamster in a plastic ball.

Balto shook his head. "They're not coming are they?"

Bolt nodded. "Well...they're stuck here too."

Balto shrugged. "Okay. We can talk."

He turned back to the body of his friend. "I'm disappointed Seamus."

He tried to hide the tears as he led the trio to his home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Balto led the trio to a beached fishing boat.

"What is this? The Fortress of Solitude?" Rhino asked.

"What is the Fortress of Solitude?" Balto asked, puzzled.

"Well its…"

"Rhino." Bolt said in a warning tone. "Let's not mess even more with the space-time continuum."

Rhino shrugged. "Stuff you need to know."

Bolt resumed. "I was…near your monument of all things. And…there was a broken bottle on the ground. I touched it and…I was sent here."

Balto nodded slowly. "This is crazy."

Bolt nodded. "Yeah, I'll give you that. But…all the sudden I was there, chasing after some gray dog."

Balto held up his paw. "A gray dog? Dusty?"

"Is that her name?."

Balto scratched his head.

"But that couldn't have been Seamus. Then he was innocent."

Bolt shook his head. "No he wasn't. He confessed. But…what if there are two?"

"Two Butchers?" Balto chuckled. "That's trouble."

Bolt's eyes widened. "That means if there are two…the other one is in 2009."

"What?"

"He's in my time! He's loose killing things in my time!"

Balto frowned. "This is getting complicated."

Bolt sighed. "Imagine what that dog could do to Penny."

Mittens cleared her throat. The two dogs looked at her.

"Actually Penny went missing shortly after you did."

Bolt sat down on the deck. "She's here."

Balto sighed. There was a noise below decks. A white goose came to the deck.

"Alvays vaking me up! Eh…who is friend?"

Balto gestured to Bolt. "Boris, Bolt. Bolt, Boris. He's the Butcher of Nome."

Bolt nodded. "I kill people."

Boris's eyes widened. He fell back and fainted.

"That should keep him out of our hair for a while. Now who's Penny?"

"She's my person."

Balto chuckled. "YOU have a person?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Balto shrugged. "You never struck me as a people person."

"Well I believe I 'struck' you as a serial killer." Bolt replied. "Penny is somewhere in the town of Nome. We need to find her."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Balto padded through the streets of Nome. Bolt padded inconspicuously behind him.

Balto looked around. "What does Penny look like?"

He turned to Bolt. Bolt shrugged. "She looks like a…like Penny."

Balto rolled his eyes. "I understand. What does a Penny look like?"

"She looks like the most beautiful girl in the world." Bolt said.

Balto continued scanning the streets. "You know I have a person? Technically."

"You do? Technically?" Bolt asked.

"You sound surprised."

Bolt frowned. "Well you just never struck me as a people person."

Balto stared at the dog. "I saved her life."

Bolt chuckled. "Yeah. I saved my person's life too. Feels good doesn't it?"

"Yeah it does. I've saved an entire town." Balto replied.

"I know."

Balto paused. "How do you know that?"

"I told you. I'm from 2009. I know this stuff."

"I'm still remembered in 2009?"

Bolt chuckled. "Hell yeah. You were my hero, you know that?"

Balto laughed. "I guess it was hard for you to be beat up by your hero then."

"Beat up? If you weren't my hero I would have beat YOU up."

Balto smiled. "Come on. Look at you. I'm bigger in every way except head size."

"Well head size can be convenient. I have a bigger head than you. I'm smarter."

Balto paused and frowned. "What are we talking about here?

"I have no idea. Back to finding Penny…"

"What age is she?"

"She's about fourteen. She has red hair. And…she's the most beautiful person in the world."

Balto rolled his eyes for a second time. "Okay. I'll just ask those kind people over there 'are you the most beautiful person in the world?' Geeze."

Bolt padded over to the shadows. He noticed a girl in the street.

His heartbeat increased. He started running towards the girl. He barked happily.

It wasn't Penny.

"Daddy! Look at the doggy!"

The father stared suspiciously at the dirty run down looking dog.

"Come on dear. It could be rabid."

Bolt watched the family move on. "Rabid? I'll show you rabid! Get back here!"

Balto clapped his paws. "Great performance Bolty. You nailed the psychopathic dog bit down."

Bolt was crushed. "How are we gonna find Penny? This city is huge."

"First of all it's a town. Not a city. Second it's small. Third, is that her?"

Bolt looked up. Penny was sticking out like a sore thumb. Her modern day clothes weren't fitting in well with the 1929 depression time period.

"Penny!" Bolt shouted. He ran at his person, barking madly.

The person smiled when she saw him. "Bolt! Where have you been boy?"

Bolt hopped into his owners arms. Balto watched from a distance.

Penny embraced Bolt tight enough to restrict breathing.

He whined slightly. Penny's grip loosened.

She led Bolt to an alley to get out of the road.

She looked around. "I thought I'd lost you Bolty."

Bolt was crying from joy. Penny noticed another dog approaching.

She backed up. The dog looked like a wolf.

Bolt didn't show signs of fear. "This is Penny."

Balto nodded. He sat down in front of the girl. Penny hesitantly patted him on the head.

He looked at Bolt. "You said you touched a broken bottle? I think I know how to get you home."

He padded away. Bolt followed. Penny watched the dogs go and followed them.

"You think it'll...you know, work?" Bolt asked.

"I can't be 100% positive but there's something magic about those bottles." Balto said.

Mittens and Rhino joined them. Balto led them to an old boiler room. Bolt shivered. Now that he was no longer running he could feel just how cold Nome was.

Balto crawled into a small entranceway. Penny had a bit of trouble getting in. She finally squeezed through.

Rhino and Mittens got through with ease.

Balto led them to a small area. Bolt looked up. They were underneath a building.

There was a pile of broken bottles lying under the light. Balto padded over to them.

"I think if anything is gonna get you home, it's this."

Bolt grinned. "Well touch it and find out."

Balto stared at the dog. "I'm not touching that thing." He stated simply.

Bolt rolled his eyes. "Mittens?"

"No way Jose." Mittens replied.

Bolt sighed. "Rhino?"

"Not this time Bolt."

Bolt rubbed his temples. "Penny?"

Of course Penny couldn't understand anything. She was struggling to get a grasp of the situation.

Bolt sighed. "Forgive me...Rhino."

Bolt grabbed Rhino's ball and touched it against the bottle. He disappeared.

"Mittens?"

Mittens hesitantly padded towards the bottles. One paw was all it took. She disappeared.

Bolt looked up at Penny. She gave him a standard dog face. He gestured to the bottles.

Penny crouched down and hesitantly touched the bottle. She too vanished.

Bolt looked at Balto. "I guess that leaves us."

"I don't know. I really ought to ask Jenna."

Balto turned to leave. Bolt stepped in front of him.

"Did you ask her when you went to get the medicine? And if she had said no, would you have gone anyway?"

Balto sighed. "Okay. Let's do this. For Nome."

Bolt nodded. "For Nome."

Two paws lightly touched the bottles. Then the two heroes vanished to 2009.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Bolt opened his eyes. He had arrived a minute later than Balto had.

Balto was busy sizing up his statue.

"A bit…less wolfish than I would like." He commented.

"What are you doing?" Bolt asked.

"I don't believe this looks anything like me. What do you think?"

Bolt frowned. "It looks exactly like you. A bit…smaller maybe."

"No. I just don't see me in that thing." Balto said.

"I know we're you'll see you. They've got your body stuffed with cotton down in Cleveland. Right now I think we should skip that and focus on catching the butcher."

Balto nodded.

"Of course, that brings forth some challenges. Mainly, this is a city. We can't search the whole thing."

"Yeah, but I know this city. I'll search every square inch of it. We'll find him."

Bolt nodded. "You've got to understand, this is 2009. Things are different from 1929. 100 years different."

"Oh, is that all?"

He padded into the street. "I don't see much different. Buildings look slightly modern but other than that…"

"CAR!!" Bolt shouted. He pushed Balto out of the way as a Mustang zoomed by.

"AHHH!!!" Balto screamed. "What the hell was that?"

"That was an automobile. An American muscle car to be exact."

"Literally?" Balto asked, wide eyed. "A muscle monster."

Bolt rolled his eyes. "If you say so."

He looked around. "Where are the others?"

"They should be here. There's Penny."

Penny appeared next to the statue.

Then Rhino a few minutes later. But no Mittens.

"I don't get it. How long do we have to wait?" Bolt said to himself.

Bolt started wandering.

"I'm gonna check the place out. She may have gotten here before us and wandered away."

"Be careful." Balto warned. "If he's here, he's dangerous."

Bolt padded into one of the alleys. He looked around. Nothing.

He navigated through the city. He kept to alleyways. If Mittens got frightened she would probably take to the alleys.

* * *

Back by the statue Balto waited for Bolt or Mittens. Knowing neither very well he could only wait.

* * *

Bolt saw something black dart by. "Mittens?" He called. No reply.

He ran forwards. "Mittens! It's Bolt! Stop!"

The creature did not stop. Suddenly it darted into another alley and disappeared.

Bolt frowned. "Mittens?"

Suddenly a paw went over his mouth. "Don't make a sound. Don't resist. I'll snap your neck like a slim jim."

The creature grabbed his collar and dragged him into an alley.

He threw Bolt into the wall. "So you're the hero dog huh? Saved his girl from some…fire?"

Bolt stared at his captor. He had black fur and looked rabid. He had one eye.

"How do you know…about that?"

"You're everywhere Bolty. News. Billboards. And let me tell you something. You're No. Freakin. Hero. You're crap that the media loves to feast on."

He grabbed Bolt's neck and came close to his face.

"And tomorrow they're gonna find you're head right in the middle of the street. How do you think they'll like that?"

Bolt suddenly kicked out, knocking the dog back. Then he let out a wolf howl.

He was pinned to the wall by the one-eyed dog. "What the hell was that for? You think you're a wolf or something?" He laughed.

"Who are you?" Bolt asked. The dog immediately put a paw over Bolt's mouth.

"I told you to shut up. I'm the butcher of freakin Nome!"

"Congratulations." Bolt said. The butcher hit him in the face.

"Now you can talk."

Bolt sighed. "Have you seen a…black and white cat? Scrawny? Brooklyn accent?"

The butcher laughed. "I took a cat a few hours ago. I think her name was…gloves or something."

Bolt nodded, smiling. "I thought so."

Suddenly something slammed into the butcher's side. He was thrown to the wall.

Balto smiled. "Well Butch. Never thought I'd meet you face to face."

"Hello half breed. No flowers?"

"Didn't know it was your funeral." Balto shot back.

The butcher got to his feet. "You took care of Seamus while I was gone?

"Yes. Unfortunately. Did you know him?"

The butcher nodded. "He was my brother."

"I'm sorry. I would be sympathetic if you weren't such a heartless monster."

The butcher sniggered. "What can I say? I have a passion for murder."

Bolt got to his feet. "Where's Mittens?"

"Mittens? That's an even dumber name than gloves."

Bolt snarled and approached the butcher.

"Adios."

Before either could react the butcher was on the run.

Bolt was quickly in the chase. He zigzagged through the alleys in pursuit of the butcher.

Bolt let out a growl of rage as he closed in.

The butcher crawled up some stairs. Bolt didn't follow.

The murderer smashed into the door. It buckled slightly. But it wouldn't break.

He snarled. He could see only one escape. He jumped from the staircase.

There was a snap as he hit the ground.

The butcher yelped in pain. Bolt calmly padded over.

The butcher had broken his leg. "Hello Bolt. Gonna kill me?"

"Depends whether you tell me the truth."

Bolt grabbed him by the neck and began dragging him away. Balto frowned.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna find out where my friend is." Bolt snarled. "And if you have some problem with that, try and stop me."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"WHERE IS SHE?!!!" Bolt shouted.

The butcher chuckled. "She's dying. That's where she is."

"But she's alive?" Bolt asked.

The four, Bolt, the Butcher, Balto, and Rhino, were all in an old abandoned building.

"I want to know, where she is." Bolt said with a low, cold voice.

The butcher sniggered. "This is funny. I swear. You're little voice. Trying to be tough. Trying to be badass."

Bolt shook his head. There were tears brimming in his eyes. "I just want to find my friend."

"Well keep going. You'll have to kill me to make me tell you."

Bolt shook his head. Suddenly he slammed his paw down on the broken leg.

The butcher yelped.

"Does it hurt?" Bolt asked.

The butcher sniggered. Bolt grabbed his head and smashed it into the ground.

"I WANT TO KNOW WHERE MY FRIEND IS!!!" Bolt bellowed.

The butcher backed off, still laughing. "You…you'll never find her. Do…do you know what happens to a cats body when it is deprived of…food or water for weeks? Do you know what you find?"

"A corpse?" Bolt offered.

"DING DING DING DING DING!! Correct! You're a smart little bastard!"

Bolt hit him in the face. "SHUT UP! TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!!"

The butcher continued laughing. "I really like slim jims. Don't you? Come on Bolty. You gotta love slim jims."

Bolt brought back his paw for another punch. Something suddenly grabbed it.

"What are you doing Bolt? You're torturing him!"

"Balto. What would you do if he did this to Jenna? Huh? Would you be doing this?"

Balto frowned. "I thought you were just friends with Mittens."

"We are! Okay. How about Boris?"

Balto sighed. "I would know my limits."

"Is anyone dead?" Bolt asked.

He turned back to the dog.

"I should congratulate myself." The butcher announced.

"Why is that?"

"I've taken…the hero. The cute little doggy. And I've turned him into a monster. A killer. Just like me. I've turned him into you."

Bolt raised his paw. The butcher exposed his throat.

"Go ahead Bolt. Kill me. There are two types of people in this world. Somebody's and nobody's. Be a somebody."

"Tell me where my friend is. Then I'll kill you."

The butcher laughed loudly. "It doesn't work that way Bolty."

Bolt let out a snarl, then raised his paw.

At that moment the door opened.

"Bolt?" Bolt turned to see Penny standing in the doorway.

He stopped. He lowered his paw.

"Bolt? What are you doing?" She noticed the beaten dog in the corner.

"Did you do that?"

Bolt let out a small whimper. He ran up to Penny. Penny stroked his head.

"It's okay Bolty."

The butcher bellowed in laughter. "She feels sorry for him. I'm the one who got beaten here!"

Balto growled at him in anger. "Now tell him where Mittens is."

The butcher shrugged. "Okay. Obviously I can't win. You won't kill me. So I'll take you to her."

He got to his feet and limped out the door. The dog and wolf dog duo followed

"Where are you taking us?" Bolt asked.

"Too many questions. I could get intimidated. Then I'd have to…refuse to show you where she is."

Bolt snarled. "You are gonna show us where she is. Otherwise…I'm never gonna kill you."

The butcher nodded. "See that's the attitude I like."

He continued limping through alleyways. Finally he came to a dumpster.

"Mittens?" Bolt was a hissing sound from inside the dumpster.

"Open it." Bolt commanded.

The butcher shrugged. Then he lifted the cap off the dumpster.

Bolt looked in. There lay Mittens.

"Bolt? Geeze that was fast."

Mittens climbed out of the dumpster. The butcher nodded.

Suddenly he grabbed Mittens by the neck. "Now…let's negotiate."

Bolt jumped. "No. Don't."

The butcher backed up, Mittens in his grip. He suddenly lashed out, hitting Bolt in the throat. Balto jumped on the dog.

"You backstabbing son of a…"

"Language, wolf dog." The butcher warned. He threw Balto into the wall.

Bolt's eyes weren't working right. Everything was flashing. He saw a large black dog appear over him.

"See that building over there Bolty?" He pointed at a tall building. "DO YOU SEE IT?!"

Bolt nodded weakly.

"Good. I'll be on the roof with gloves here. And I'm gonna kill her. So when you finally decide to wake up…try and stop me."

He raised his paw and brought it down on Bolt's head, knocking him out.

* * *

"Hey Bolt. C'mon wake up."

Bolt opened his eyes to see Balto standing above him. "It's too early to wake up."

"I'm gonna go save Mittens without you then."

Bolt snapped awake. "Mittens is in danger! I'm gonna have to go without you if you don't wake up!"

Balto rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Okay."

The two ran up the stairs of the building.

"Why do you think he told you where he was going?" Balto asked.

"He's nuts. Probably schizophrenic or something." Bolt replied.

They came out onto the roof. The butcher was at the edge. He had Mittens in his grip.

"About time. I was about to throw her off."

"We can talk about this. What do you want?"

The butcher thought. "You know what I want? I want to go back to 1929. I want to go to…Anchorage or Nenana or something. And I don't want anyone to try and catch me."

"Deal, give her to me." Bolt said.

Balto shook his head. "That's not gonna work."

The butcher arched an eyebrow. "What?"

"If I let you go, you'll just kill again. I can't let that happen."

The butcher moved closer to the edge. "You know…everyone has a line that they say. Before they kill they're victim."

Bolt and Balto looked at each other. They nodded.

"What is that some sort of code?" The butcher snapped.

Bolt and Balto smiled.

"You are cunning. You know that?" He noticed Mittens hadn't spoken.

"Such a screwed up couple. A dog and a cat. Geeze."

"We're just friends." Mittens hissed.

"Of course. Hey, I forgot to ask you something. Do you like Slim Jims?"

Bolt realized what was about to happen. He and Balto charged at the butche.

All four animals were thrown from the roof.

Mittens screamed in terror as she fell. The butcher laughed with glee.

Bolt managed to grab onto Mittens and used his body to absorb the fall.

Balto landed in a dumpster. Bolt and Mittens landed in a trash can. The butcher landed on hard gravel.

Mittens got up. "Thanks guys."

Bolt got up. "You're welcome."

Balto winced as he got up. He laughed.

"What's so funny?" Bolt asked.

"Look in a mirror Bolt. You look like crap."

Bolt nodded. "I know. It's all this…time travel. And falling off buildings..." He groaned. "...Isn't helping anything."

He looked down at the butcher. He was still. His eyes were open.

Balto checked his pulse. Dead.

He sighed. It was over.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Bolt and Balto headed back to the statue.

"So how was 2009 for ya?" Bolt asked.

"Terrifying. I hate cars."

"Yeah. We all do. Luckily 1929 has no cars that move that fast."

Balto nodded. "I need to ask you an…odd question. When do I die?"

Bolt frowned. "What?"

"You know. What year do I die?"

Bolt sighed uncomfortably. "I…can't really tell you that."

"Why?"

"It's classified."

Balto laughed. "Thought you'd say that." He paused. "Thanks for helping me catch the butcher, Bolty."

"And?"

"And what?" Balto asked indicated his arm.

"Oh yeah. Sorry for ripping the stitches out of your arm and punching you in the face."

Bolt nodded. "You're forgiven."

Balto looked at the bottles. He patted Bolt on the shoulder. "You can be the hero of this generation. Just don't screw it up."

Bolt nodded. "I'll try my best."

"All these actors nowadays screwing things up."

Balto turned to the bottles.

"See you in the history books." Bolt said.

There was a flash. Then Balto was gone.

* * *

**Cast**

Bolt: John Travolta

Balto: Kevin Bacon

Butcher: Philip Seymour Hoffman

Seamus: Colin Farrell

Mittens: Susie Essman

Rhino: Mark Walton

Jenna: Bridget Fonda

Boris: Bob Hoskins

Kaltag: Danny Mann

Penny: Miley Cyrus


End file.
